Renacer
by Aniitaa Cs
Summary: ¿Eres tú, Bella?" susurré. Volver a verla, comprobar que estaba bien, fué como volver a vivir.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes del relato pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El uso que les doy en mi historia es sin ánimo de lucro y con fin único de entretenimiento.

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de Bella. Mi pequeña llevaba mucho tiempo enferma, y Carlisle no me permitía ir a verla. Ya volvió mala de su viaje de novios, pero pensé que se le pasaría. Cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono no parecía que mejorara; de hecho, cada vez la notaba más cansada y ronca, como si su vida se fuera apagando.

Sue posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio un apretón cariñoso. Yo le sonreí y bebí un sorbo de café. No sabía si había vuelto o seguía en el centro ese de Atlanta. Me ponía muy nervioso no tener noticias de ella.

-Charlie – me dijo Sue, suavemente – no pienses más en eso, por favor. Seguro que Bella está bien.

Qué bien me conocía Sue. Sabía en todo momento lo que pensaba, y siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarme. No sabía muy bien cómo habíamos llegado al punto de estar juntos. Supuse que la soledad pudo con nosotros; el miedo a morir solos es mayor que el que le podamos tener a la propia muerte.

Miré por la ventana; para variar, nevaba. Me levanté y abracé a Sue por la espalda. Era cálida, en todos los sentidos. Estar a su lado me producía una sensación de calma y calidez que no había tenido en muchos años.

La seguí hasta el salón, viendo como se ponía el abrigo y enrollaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Cogió las llaves de su casa y se calzó las botas. Ambos salimos al frío de la calle.

Cuando se metió en el coche bajó la ventanilla. Me apoyé encima del cristal y la besé tiernamente.

-Os espero a Billy y a ti para comer. Voy a echar un vistazo a mis chicos, que los tengo un poco abandonados.

-Dales recuerdos de mi parte – dije mientras me enderezaba.

Arrancó el coche y agitó su mano antes de salir. La seguí con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina y la perdí de vista.

Un escalofrío me sacudió; el frío calaba, cada vez más, en mis ancianos huesos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y miré hacia el bosque, que parecía una masa blanca que se extendía de un lado a otro sin tener fin.

Giré sobre los talones y volví a la calidez de mi casa. Encendí la chimenea y me senté en mi sillón; cada vez le quedaba menos relleno. Puse la tele, que retransmitía un partido de baloncesto. Comenzaba a amodorrarme cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Jacob, qué sorpresa chaval – dije dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Pasa, pasa, que hace frío.

-Charlie, si no te importa, preferiría que fuéramos a dar un paseo. Tengo que contarte algo acerca de Bella.

Me puse tenso. Jacob tenía noticias de mi niña. Cogí una camisa que estaba en la percha, al lado de la puerta, y salimos a la calle.

Jacob me contó que Bella había vuelto; dijo que ya no estaba enferma, pero que algo iba mal, aunque aseguró tenerlo bajo control. Si ella estaba aquí, yo no iba a tardar ni un segundo en ir a verla. Giré en dirección a mi coche, preparado para salir corriendo, cuando me detuvo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Hay algo más que tienes que saber.

Nos internamos en el bosque. Jacob, para mi gran sorpresa, comenzó a desnudarse. Saltó hacia atrás; un segundo después, y donde se suponía que tenía que haber caído, un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo me miraba. Tardó el mismo tiempo en volver a convertirse en Jacob. Tomé aire mientras se vestía, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Me dijo que pese a que lo sabía, las cosas no iban a cambiar; y que yo podía seguir haciendo como que no creía en nada de esto.

Quería saber que había estado pasando; cada vez me creía menos que Bella hubiera estado enferma tanto tiempo, y lo de la enfermedad rara me sonaba a excusa barata.

Jacob me contó que sí que había estado enferma, y que la recuperación le había aportado "ciertos cambios". Cuando exigí saber qué cambios eran, Jacob se limitó a sonreír y a decir que se parecía más a Esme que a Reneé.

Tomé aire. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré. No tenía nada que decir con respecto a lo que acababa de ver. Tal y como Jacob me había dicho, saber las cosas no suponía ningún cambio.

Cuando pensé que estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, me limité a preguntarle si ella era también un animal; nunca hubiera pensado que me alegraría tanto una respuesta negativa.

Entonces Jacob empezó a parlotear muy rápido cosas acerca de los hombres lobo. Pero a mí todo eso no me importaba una pizca. A mí, la que me importaba era Bella. Además, los detalles morbosos no iban conmigo.

-Pero – le interrumpí – Bella, ¿sabía dónde se metía al casarse con él? – era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

-Charlie, ella ha estado al tanto de esto desde que pisó Forks – me dijo tranquilamente.

Empecé a soltar una retahíla de improperios; no tenían ningún sentido, pero al menos me permitieron desahogarme. Por el momento, tenía dos prioridades.

-Voy a ir a verla, ahora. Ah, y Jacob – dije mirándole fijamente. – No quiero saber nada más de todo esto. Es su vida, son sus cosas. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo está.

Me dispuse a ir hacia el coche, pero me volvió a detener.

-Charlie, hay una cosa más, un pequeño detalle. Han heredado una pequeña boca que alimentar.

Me quedé helado. Volví hacia donde estaba él.

-Es una huérfana, pupila de él. Es más especial que todos nosotros juntos, Charlie. Es maravillosa.

-¿La han adoptado? ¿Cómo… una hija? ¿Soy una especie de… abuelo?

-Chócala, abuelete – me dijo él.

Sonreí un poco; de todo lo que me había contado, era la parte más positiva que podía sacar de todo esto. Me dijo que, si podía soportar esta situación, ellos se quedarían un poco más de tiempo. A mí, mientras nadie me contara nada que no quisiera saber, perfecto.

Nos separamos; él se fue delante, a contarles la noticia. Yo entré en el coche patrulla, dispuesto a ver a mi hija y a mi… ¿nieta?

Conduje más rápido que de normal; estaba ansioso por llegar. Reconocí el desvío por el que habíamos entrado el día de la boda. En este momento, tenía incluso más angustia que aquel día.

Enfilé el camino de tierra húmeda, hasta que reconocí la casa. Cuando frené delante del garaje, contuve el aliento y esperé un poco para parar el motor. Estaba temblando; puro nervio. Apagué el coche y enfilé el camino a la casa; subí las escaleras e inhalé por última vez. Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, llamé a la puerta.

Carlisle me abrió. Su cara de bienvenida se transformó en pura vergüenza nada más verme.

-Hola, Charlie.

-Carlisle – dije algo rígido. - ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Estoy aquí, papá.

De repente, comencé a encontrarme muy mal. Sólo con su voz podía intuir el cambio. Carlisle me acompañó al salón, donde Bella, con una niña preciosa en brazos, me observaba.

Los ojos se me pusieron como platos. Un torbellino de emociones empezaron a sacudirme. Sorpresa; incredulidad; dolor; pérdida; miedo; ira; sospecha; más dolor.

Inhalé, pero mi voz sonó muy débil.

-¿Eres tú, Bella? – susurré.

Volver a verla, comprobar que estaba bien, fué como volver a vivir.


End file.
